Spice it up!
by DarkSkye264
Summary: It's Valentines day and Mirajane just found a way to...spice it up.
1. That horrid day

Standard Disclaimer applied T_T

Today was going to be a bad day Lucy knew it and everyone with a sense of mind would too. Today was Valentines Day and anyone who knew Mirajane would know you should just stay home. Intentionally that's what she planned to do, but Mira was prepared. **Every** member had to be there today whether they wanted to or not. Lucy walked to the guild nervously, just when she reached the guild and was about to open the door and head inside. A large hand grabbed the door handle and made her jump.

"Hi Bunny" Gajeel smirked

Lucy sighed as Gajeel opened the door and walked in.

"What the hell!" Yelled Gajeel who had just seen the guild that was filled with hearts, cupids and a lot of flowers. Not to mention all the pink any guy's nightmare Lucy thought. "Who's freaking idea is this? I'm scared just looking at this place!"

Lucy smiled "You get scared easily for someone who grew up with a dragon." Seeing the glower on the dragon slayers face she decided it would be best if she moved on. She smiled as she saw gray yelling at Mirajane that should be interesting. She walked over and sat down. Mirajane grinned- now if you don't already know that girl had two grins the one that showed she was happy and the other that showed she was causing trouble- making Lucy squirm in her seat. "What do you think of this place?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Interrupted Gray "I think that this day sucks."

"That's your opinion Gray" Said a voice causing Gray to flinch in recognition.

"Hi Erza" she waved hello and sat down next to Lucy. "So why must we be here Mira?" asked Lucy breaking the silence. "Because I found a way to spice up Valentines Day." She exclaimed leaving the trio to serve the customers. "Oh crap kill me now!" Lucy whispered. Erza was about to respond when a bright flash distracted the mage. Loki appeared holding a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Some god up there was mocking her she thought. "Hello my princess" He said handing her the bouquet and chocolates, Gray was laughing but one look from Erza shut him up. Lucy sighed "Won't Aries be jealous?"

Loki blinked in surprise as the flushed girl told him too go talk to Aries. He smiled seeing the girl was embarrassed and did as his master bid. Besides almost every guy in Fairy Tail was too dumb to realize true love, even if it slapped them in the face. Lucy turned around well aware that the boy had left. Lucy looked at Mirajane who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I am going to be nice to you today so there will only be three parts."

"Only three" shouted Natsu who just barged through the door.

"Be quiet Natsu" shouted Laxus from the back

Mira smiled "The first part is the pairing. The guild will vote for who the cutest couple will be. No complaining."


	2. Note

Note

I changed the original story so that I could make the couples everyone wanted. I'll start writing soon. ^_^ XD


	3. A Dingy Cellar

Disclaimer-Not mine

Lisanna sighed only Mira would do this she thought looking at the cold dingy cellar she was standing in. Something was wrong with Nee-san.

**~Flashback~ **

"Lisanna I'm going to need you to go in the cellar to get the food for the next part."

"Fine Nee-san but you owe me one."

Mira smiled as her sister walked slowly towards the cellar. Little did she know that a certain surprise was waiting for her.

**~End Flashback~ **

Mira was going to die and Lisanna was the one that was going to kill her. She was deliberately avoiding him and there was a reason. But what should we expect it was Valentines Day and Mira always found a way to torture… I mean have fun. Mira knew how to ruin a day for sure. God now she was stuck in cellar with him and it was obvious that they weren't getting out anytime soon. She should have known  
Mira did look like she was making trouble but Lisanna was too dense to notice. Speaking of dense Lisanna thought looking at Natsu. He seemed to be banging on the door.

Mira knew how to ruin a day for sure. God now she was stuck in cellar with him and it was obvious that they weren't getting out anytime soon. She should have known Mira did look like she was making trouble but Lisanna was too dense to notice. Speaking of dense Lisanna thought looking at Natsu who was banging on the door.

"Get us out!" Natsu screamed

"Natsu it doesn't look like we're getting out anytime soon."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Had to get food you?"

"Same."

The room lapsed into silence as Mira at Natsu sat down and kept starring at each other lost in their own thoughts. It was awkward and both of them knew it.

"This is awkward." Natsu said breaking the silence.

"It wasn't always like this."

"That's for sure. What happened?"

"A lot. But I think it's because I fell in love with a friend. You know being friends before is always the way too go."

"So this guy came between us?"

Lisanna put her head in her hands. Natsu was DENSE! Actually dense was a major understatement.

"No. It doesn't matter I'll wait for him."

"Who is he anyway?"

"NATSU you are an idiot!" Gajeel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Gajeel when I get out of here you are dead!" Natsu screamed

Sorry if you didn't like it. Not the best writer.


	4. That's why you don't mess with him

Disclaimer:Not Mine :(

Levy stared at the iron dragon slayer in front of her. He was badly bruised. Natsu of course had kept his promise by beating him up and bruising both of the iron dragon slayers hands. He brought it upon himself he shouldn't have screamed at them. God knows the whole guild was quiet but no not gajeel.  
Levy sighed as she stuck the iron in his mouth. Now she was on gajeel duty to be truthful she was the only one. There goes my day. Natsu hadn't damaged him too much but it was no use the earliest he would be able to use his hands was in two days. Of course Porlyusica could have healed his hand completely but Porlyusica everyone knew (as Gajeel liked to put it) she was a grumpy old hag, also everyone in the guild thought he deserved this. Unfortunately it was Valentines Day and Mira had found a way to make this incident work for her.  
"You know you should be more careful."  
Gajeel looked up from his food to stare at the script Mage.

**Gajeel's perspective**  
God she was cute. He didn't understand how could someone as innocent smart and cute hold a gaze with him for so long. He could tell she was lost in thought so didn't bother and returned to starring at the food. He smiled this girl was a saint. She had managed to forgive him even after what he did to her. But then again he had seen her when she was mad. Gajeel shuddered and looked up at the girl again. She had just snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she and Gajeel were staring at each other. She reddened and looked down. What exactly was she thinking? Girls, were they all so confusing and weird?

**Normal POV**

"You know that Natsu isn't gonna let this go. He's going to brag about beating you"

"I wasn't ready! Plus it wasn't fair, two against one!"

"Sure blame it on them."

"It was their fault."

"No it wasn't you're just angry they were stronger then you."

Gajeel got up and stepped in front of the girls chair towering over her so only and inch of space was left.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I didn't. What did you say?"

Levy gulped and tried to push her chair back only to hit the wall.

"Nothing" she stuttered

"Hmm I thought so."

He was sitting down in his chair when levy responded.

"Oh now I remember I said you were chicken." She said darting from her chair and running from the dragon slayer pursuing her. She groaned as she it a wall of flesh only to stare up into Gajeel's face. She screamed as her grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No one calls me chicken and lives! Time for revenge bookworm!"

"I thought your hands hurt."

"They do but I have the endurance like a….camel!"

"A camel?"

"Be quiet I'm not the bookworm."

She screamed and kicked as she was dragged out of the guild.

"That was interesting" said Lucy

"Someone go save her!" shouted Mira

Jet and Droy walked out of the guild prepared to destroy….um beat up the dragon slayer.


	5. Gemi and Mini cute yet evil

Standard Dislcaimer applied

Senerade: All my stories are random but I have fun writing all of them.

Shiawase-usagichan: Thanks but I don't mind changing my stories beacuse I love writing.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In advance I'd like to apologize because it takes me forever to write. I'm noot used to people waiting for my story. So I apologize. Hope you like it.

Gray sat next to Lucy who was reading her new book at the bar. He looked down to notice his pants were gone. "Ahhh shit!" Lucy looked up at Gray who was looking for his pants.  
"I don't know why you're still surprised every time you lose them. It's not like it only happens once in a while it happens every single day."  
Gray blushed as the blond threw him his pants. "Found em in the corner." she replied answering his unspoken question. He put them on and sat down. He looked at the blond stellar spirit Mage. Stop staring you idiot. He looked away and glanced around the guild. A lot of the members were gone probably hiding from Mira, who was a demon. And this had nothing to do with her fighting. He sighed as Mira walked up to them. Oh no. "Lucy-chan."

"Yes Mira."  
"I was thinking Angel used Gemi and Mini to read peoples thoughts and emotions. So if you summon them we can find out whose crushing on who."

Lucy gulped and looked at gray who had blanked. Great. Gray looked at Mira and Lucy. Even though it seemed like he was paying attention he wasn't. He was thinking of the time lucy had defeated angel. Gemini and Mini had taken his shape and told her what he thought about her. Bless his lucky stars that he hadn't felt this way. He sighed if he had...hell he'd have been dead by now. Not only would half her stellar spirits try to kill him but also Natsu and Erza. He gulped did not need that mental picture. Wow a lot has changed since then everyone was stronger now. He smiled as he noticed the girls still talking. "Gray?" luccy said "Yeah sorry I was thinking" "ahh well Mira wanted to know if you she I mean we could test out Gemi and Mini's power on you." Gray must have turned all the colors in the rainbow because Lucy looked terrified. He could picture it now. They would turn into him and say...  
Gray thinks you are

Smart

Funny

Nice

Pretty

Loyal

Caring

Compassionate

Oh and he's in love with you Lucy

Oh that would go oh so smoothly. How uncool would that be! Oh god she'd hate him for sure. He wasn't ready or a hundred percent sure but for now he can watch and wait. After all they had all the time in the world. "Umm...I think I hear Juvia calling my name. I got to go." he stuttered and bolted out the chair. Lucy sighed they were just friends after all. Oh well they had time. She smiled as she saw juvia go up to gray. This should be fun. She saw him reddened and shake his hands madly (obviously trying and failing to say no). "Gray-sama is finally paying attention to me." Lucy flinched Juvia could be loud when needed. Really loud. Like in so loud that dead people could hear her. She laughed as gram face-palmed himself. Idiot she thought but he was a cute idiot. Maybe juvia was right maybe they were love rivals. Maybe.


	6. Open Book

Standard Disclaimer

I wrote another one about these twon because first of all their one of my favs and inspiration came.

Their thoughts, movements and feelings were so predictable to the shy script mage. Almost everyone was an open book. Little could escape the attention of the attentive girl. She could read them as if they were a book waiting to be read. She understood them and accepted them. She could understand where they were coming from and their thoughts. Everyone had a past, some worse than others and one way or the other she would find out. It was easy if you took time everyone could be understood from the warrior Erza to the one and only Natsu. But only one person avoided being read. The person was Gajeel. The one person she wanted to know about the most was the one that she knew the least. The person who seemed brutal and tough was the one she could not for the life of her figure out. The person she fell in love with was the one that seemed impossible. Levy sighed as she walked into the guild. Why? Why couldn't she see through his eyes and understand him like everyone else. She spotted Gajeel and walked over today was the day that for sure she found out about the boy even if it was the last thing she did. She smiled and sat down in front of him. She could tell he was confused but she wasn't about to show pity. Not that the dragon slayer showed much pity himself.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Grey. Why?"

"Do you like being at the guild?"

"Yes. But why are you asking?"

"What are you're hobbies."

"Anything that involves iron."

"Does iron taste good?"

"I never really thought about it. But I guess it does. I mean I eat it all the time. Hey bookworm what's with all the questions I feel as if I'm at an interview?"

"You are the only person in the whole guild that I know nothing about. I mean I don't know half as much about you."

"So you're telling me you're asking me a million questions for that reason."

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Gajeel sighed, were all girls this complicated?

"Fine but now it's my turn to ask a question. Why don't you hate me?"

Levy blinked stunned is that what Gajeel thought she felt about him? He couldn't have been any more wrong.

"You're an idiot. Sure I would have liked it better if we met normally but I wont hold it against you. You didn't know me back then and you were fulfilling a job for your guild. When you joined fairy tail you changed. If you hadn't master would have never let you in. I believe in you and I always will." Levy smiled _maybe that's why I love you_.

"One last question, who do you like the most in the guild?"

Gajeel flushed. What the hell would lead her to ask _that_ question?

He grinned "All I'll say is that you're very close to her."

He stalked off…she maybe a script mage but she was no where near smart enough to discover she was the person that he like the most. Actually it was more then like it was love. He grinned that answer meant she wouldn't leave him alone until she understood.


	7. A little fairy

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Sorry I know its been a while since I wrote. I also realized that my spelling was a fail.

She knew him. Like really knew him. Why? Even she couldn't understand it herself. Maybe it was because they were similar. Or it could be because they might be something more than what they were. It was sad she knew him so well but no one really knew her. She knew that no matter how 'manly' he seemed deep down he was scared, terrified even. For years he thought that he had killed his sister and ever since then he had to be manly. Somewhere deep down she knew that he tried to be manly to show others that he wasn't that weak man that lost control and nearly killed his sister… or that is what she thought at least.

Evergreen was still lost in thought when Mira walked up to her removing her long forgotten order.

"Still daydreaming about my brother." Mira asked

Evergreen blushed, _was it that obvious? _"Now why would I do that?"

"Everyone knows that you too like each other. I mean you know him better then I do and he knows you the most at this guild."

"What makes you think that, Mira-san?"

Mira held back her laughter. "You really need to talk to him more often. Just today he was going on about how today was going to be a bad day for you because you hate Valentine's Day.''

Evergreen sighed how the hell could he find that out. She sighed if she didn't know better he could be considered a stalker. Mira walked silently away noticing that Evergreen was busy looking at her brother.

"Men are never fail to give Valentine gifts!"

Oh my god there he goes again. Evergreen knew that she was the only one that was listening to the boys babblings but she couldn't help it he looked so cute when he was screaming about how men should act.

She sighed looking out the window. She was glad that she joined Fairy Tail everyone made it so welcoming especially Elfman who had talked to her endlessly.

"Hey Evergreen!" she snapped out of her thoughts to see Elfman sitting across from her with some gifts in his hands. She looked down to see him hand her a rose and heart package. He smiled and left them there before stalking off to his sister. Evergreen toyed with the gift before tearing the wrapping and opening the package. Inside was a tiny shaped fairy that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. It hung from a large chain that was painted green. She smiled taking out the fairy only to notice that her name was engraved on the back. But the note at the bottom of her box caught her attention the most.

Evergreen

You really know me. I hope one day

I can know you just as well.

Elfman

She smiled he really did know her. She laughed and walked over to Elfman taping his shoulder.

When he turned over she smiled and gave him a kiss earning the attention of the whole guild.

"Thanks"

She turned around and walked out the door. Maybe just maybe she didn't hate Valentines Day after all.


	8. Little Lucy Liar

Standard Disclaimer Applied

I understand that I took a while to write more and I'm sorry about that

"You like him"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"Your imagining things "

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Lucy, if I'm imagining things then the whole guild is too. It's called reading in between the lines."

"Mira, you are reading the wrong story."

Mira sighed and walked away to take an order leaving Lucy to think. Lucy smiled and turned in her seat to see Natsu. Lucy had to admit maybe she did like Natsu but not only was he incapable of that emotion but if he was he would be interested in Lisanna. She smiled remembering the day when it all began. It was the day that the rumours started. Of course the rumours made it seem that Natsu had asked her to meet him at the tree to tell her that he loved her. At first she was confused….they had only met a while ago but the thing that scared her the most was that even though they had just met he knew her really well. Natsu had managed to make her confused, sad and ruined heart whole again. All she knew that after that whenever Natsu got to close she would turn redder then a pepper.

"If you don't like him then why are you staring at him?" Mira's voice drifted her way making her jump about three feet into the air.

Lucy sat down to glare at Mira "How do you know I wasn't staring at Gajeel."

"Really?"

"Hey, he was the first person that popped up into my mind."

"Speaking of popping up looks who's coming" Mira said in a mischievous voice

Lucy sighed and shifted in her chair to see a sheepish looking Natsu come over to talk to her.

"Hey Lu, I need to give you something later."

Lucy blushed madly and was about to reply only to notice that Natsu and Gray had started again.

"Mhm if you don't like him why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Then why are your cheeks redder then Natsu's hair?"

Lucy slapped her hands to her cheeks try… and obviously failing to cover her blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How much longer are you going to lie to yourself?"

"As long as I need to." Lucy exclaimed walking stiffly out of the guild.


	9. Weakness

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Gray knew that behind that wall of armour she was just a girl that wanted what everyone else did. Many thought that she was invincible and indestructible but everyone has a weakness. Just because Erza didn't show her imperfections and weaknesses didn't mean they didn't exist. Erza was strong but not many knew that she was weak. Even though she and Gray had an iffy relationship they both knew that they knew each other like no one other could. She knew about Ur he knew about Gerard. They both knew that they hid their true selves; with Erza behind her wall of armour and Gray… let's just say that stripping can come in handy.

It started one Valentines Day back when they were really young. Gray remembered that he was going home trying to escape the Valentine decorations. Imagine his surprise when he found Erza sobbing into her hands. Now normally Gray would have froze or ran the other way but somehow seeing the person he thought was strong in such a weak state left him curious. But it was too late to sneak up on her because she had seen him. He walked slowly and sat down beside her.

"You okay?"

"No I hate Valentines Day."

"Same."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Why?"

"It's such a girlie holiday with all the pink, flowers and hearts. And would someone please tell me what's up with the random baby in a diaper and must he shoot people in the butt with an arrow. I mean that's just cruel."

Erza smiled and stared down at her hands causing the atmosphere to turn awkward.

"So I told you why I hate Valentine's Day now it your turn."

"It reminds me of some friends I used to have."

"And…that's bad because…"

"Why do you think I joined Fairy Tale?"

"Ouch"

"Yeah we used to be really close friends… then something happened and we drifted apart."

"Well they just lost a great friend and we just gained one of the best."

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am."

"You're weird."

Gray smiled remembering how he had badgered her until she threatened to kill him. He laughed remembering how fast he ran. Gray turned silently to see Erza walk out of the guild. He got up if he knew anything she was going to go to that exact same spot to think again.


	10. Rewrite

Standard Disclaimer Applied

If anyone could rewrite history and change their ways, one person would want to more then anything. And that's true if Jellal Fernandez could change anything he would change his past. He would change all the pain he inflicted upon Erza, he would stop himself from becoming evil and most importantly he would always be there for her. He knew that he messed up but what he didn't know was that even though he had hurt her in more ways then one she would always love him. If he could rewrite the past he would be by Erza's side helping her taking away her pain not inflicting it. They would be on the same side. What he knows is that even though he became evil and he cared about nothing he did care about Erza. When he saw her right there it was like somebody had taken a knife and stabbed him repeatedly in the heart. He never wanted to betray her and he knew that he had no excuse for what he did. Sometimes he thinks that being behind these bars are what's best for everyone. Erza had new friends ones that wouldn't turn on her or hurt her. Jellal thinks all the time that maybe if he hadn't turned evil and abandoned her would she still be by his side, would she still be his friend or would they ever be more then friends. But once you go forward you can't go back and even if he could there was no guarantee that she would still like him or even love him. But if he could go back or be free from prison for one day he would spend it with her and on that one day it would be the way it used to be. But there was no way he could do that right now all he could do was sit behind these bars and love her with all his heart. Maybe it was good he was here because this was the one place that he couldn't hurt her. Little did he know that being behind these bars and wasting away far from her love was killing her inside.


End file.
